Urn of Whispering Warriors
The Urn of Whispering Warriors is a decorative made to hold the five hundred lost souls of the Tenshu Army. . Retrieved July 29, 2010. Displayed on the urn is a picture of what the army might have looked like. It currently stands on display within the Hall of Warriors. Description Coming soon! History Background The five hundred warriors of Tenshu were called upon to defend an isolated village of peaceful potters from the attack of ten thousand demons of the Scarlet Moon. Though outnumbered twenty to one, the valiant warriors held the dark horde back for a hundred days, fighting shoulder to shoulder in formation and whispering to each other, "hold fast, brothers, hold fast" to keep up their courage. They fought to their last breath and successfully drove the assassins back. The grateful village worked together to make the most perfect ceramic vase they had ever created, molded from the clay of the battlefield and moistened with their tears. It is said that the souls of the noble warriors of Tenshu live on inside the vase, waiting to be called on again in a time of need. If you are very quiet and still, you may hear them whispering, "hold fast, brothers, hold fast..." In Kung Fu Panda listening for whispers]] After Po was declared the Dragon Warrior, he was carried to the Hall of Warriors to meet with Master Shifu. Before doing so, he gawks at the historical artifacts on display in the sacred hall. One of the last he looked at was the Urn of Whispering Warriors, mentioning how it is said to contain all the souls of the entire Tenshu Army. Knowing of the legend behind the urn, he whispered a greeting into it and placed his ear over the top to see if he could hear them whisper back. He was shocked at first to get a response, but then he abruptly turned when it was Shifu speaking. This caused him to accidentally bump into the urn's stand and knock the urn onto the floor, shattering into pieces. A green mist and a few ghostly moans blew from the scattered pieces as Po moved them around trying to fix the urn. gluing back together the urn]] It wasn't until the end of the movie when the end credits showed Zeng trying to carefully glue the pieces back together. In Legends of Awesomeness The urn made a brief appearance in the episode "Enter the Dragon", where it was seen being carried out of the Jade Palace along with all of the other artifacts in the Hall of Warriors in preparation for Ke-Pa's return. As Po was rushing up the stairs to the Palace, he accidentally bumped into the pig carrying the urn and it shattered on the ground, again releasing the souls contained within it. In Kung Fu Panda 3 When Po and Li are walking through the Hall of Warriors, Po briefly mentions that "someone broke it" before moving on. The urn can be heard being shattered when Kai destroys the Jade Palace. Trivia * The urn being knocked over and breaking is a running gag in the franchise. * The urn portrays numerous wolf soldiers on its surface. These wolves are an Easter egg referencing Tai Lung's wolf army, which was an early concept scrapped during the development of the film's story, but later featured in the film's video game adaptation instead. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda (2008)- Hall of Warriors clip|''Kung Fu Panda'' clip featuring the urn View more... References Category:Objects Category:Ceramics